


Rumors

by huxduxtuxlux



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Porn, Sexting, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, kylux hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:14:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huxduxtuxlux/pseuds/huxduxtuxlux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kylo Ren decides he must bring some rumors to General Hux's attention.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't read if you are underage.  
> Based on a headcanon tumblr user smol-hux posted.  
> This is my first porn-y fic so...shrug emoji

_ R: You need to get your men in order _ .

 

The message preview blinks at the top of Hux’s datapad screen.  Hux opens the message, expecting more, an explanation, a situation gone wrong.  Nothing.  Hux huffs.

 

_ H: Care to expand, Ren? _

 

Hux waits, sipping his peppermint tea.  It’s late and he has better things to do than deal with Kylo Ren’s unfounded complaints.

 

_ R: They’re gossiping like children.  Spreading rumors and lies.   _

 

_ H: As long as it’s not affecting their training, I don’t see an issue.  _

 

_ R: Slanderous lies. _

 

_ H: Is that so. _

 

_ R: It is. _

 

_ H: Such as? _

 

_ R: Such as, rumors of technicians and lieutenants being spotted entering storage closets.  Rumors of cooks and troopers engaging in the kitchens.  All sorts of damning trysts.  Named.  Ruining reputations.   _

 

_ H: Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised if many such rumors were true.  Human beings will fraternize with other human beings.  I’m not going to stop them unless it affects their work. _

 

_ R: But the rumors. _

 

_ H: Why do you care so much?  Has a rumor been spread about you, Kylo Ren? _

 

_ R: I have yet to hear one, but I’m sure it’s only a matter of time. _

 

Hux chuckles to himself, wondering what rumor could be started about a tryst of Ren’s that’s even slightly believable.  The man wears four layers of heavy black fabric and a ridiculous mask.  The crew probably could not even begin to imagine the knight in a sexual situation.  Hux, having seen Ren without his mask, could begin imagining….but he couldn’t get very far.

 

_ R: There are rumors about you, you know. _

 

If his intention was to get the General’s attention, Ren really should’ve led with that.  Hux snaps to attention, curiosity piqued.  He hasn’t had liaisons with anyone on this ship, so any rumor would be, indeed, fictional.  But what might’ve they said about him?  Hux thinks of himself being thought of, fantasized about.  What would others notice about him?  What would they imagine— 

 

_ R: Rumors about you sucking off stormtroopers in your office. _

 

Hux’s breath catches at the crudeness of it.  Before he can respond, another message comes, and another.

 

_ R: Rumors of you being caught eating out Captain Phasma after a meeting. _

 

_ R: Rumors of your swollen pink cock poking through holes in the toilet stalls. _

 

Hux takes a deep breath before replying.

 

_ H: First of all, I never use the stalled toilets, I have private restrooms in my office and quarters that I use exclusively.  Second, these rumors are clearly the products of bored, over-imaginative young minds with nothing better to do, and they should be ignored. _

 

_ R: It doesn’t bother you? _

 

_ H: No. _

 

_ R: Does it turn you on? _

 

Oh.  Hux sees.  Whether these rumors have been circulating or not doesn’t matter.  Hux knows exactly what Ren is after.  He weighs his options.  To engage or not…

 

_ H: The thought of my inferiors wondering about me sexually? No. _

 

_ R: You mean your subordinates. _

 

_ H: Them too. _

 

_ R: They say it’s big. _

 

Hux feels a rush of blood and bites his lip.  He waits, unsure of what to say.  It’s late, he really ought to turn off the notifications and crawl into bed.

 

_ R: And so, so pink. _

 

Into his well-made bed Hux crawls, shedding his shirt and trousers, lying in his briefs atop the black down comforter.  He stares at the datapad, waiting.

 

_ R:  I don’t believe them, of course.  It can’t be as big and pink and full and throbbing as they say it is.  It can’t be. _

 

Hux begins rubbing himself over the cotton of his briefs.

 

_ R: Can it? _

 

Hux knows he shouldn’t engage.  But he is so starved, so hard.  He’s thinking of those lips of Ren’s which he’s glimpsed only once, but the image of them—full, pink, and slick with spit— has stuck with him.

 

_ H: Even you, with your enormous, juicy mouth, wouldn’t be able to take it all. _

 

_ R: Is that so, General?   _

 

_ H: You would beg me for it, you’ve never seen something so magnificent so within your grasp, but I wouldn’t let you have it.  I’d be too worried you couldn’t handle it. _

 

_ R: Prove it.  Let me see it. _

 

_ H: You know where I live. _

 

_ R: A picture.  Send a picture. _

 

Hux gasps, palming himself, picturing Kylo Ren licking his lips, hands down his own pants, desperate to see the General’s hard, slick cock.  He gives his hand a good, long lick, tasting his own salt before he slips off his briefs and takes himself fully in hand.  

 

_ H: Who do you think you’re talking to, Ren?  I do not answer to you.  You can imagine my cock all you want, but you’re not to see it until you’re in my room, on my floor, begging on your knees. _

 

_ R: Hux.  Please.  I want it so bad. _

 

Reading that alone nearly sends Hux over the edge, so he takes his hand away for a moment, not ready for it to end.  

 

_ H: Anyone can say that.  Show me. _

 

Hux strokes his length, waiting what seems like an eternity for a response.  It comes two minutes later, in the form of a video.  Kylo Ren, naked atop his bed.  Knees bent, bouncing himself on top of a veined blue dildo, whining.  “Please, Hux,” he cries, stroking.  He raises his pre-cum soaked fingers to his plush lips and sucks them hungrily, eyes fluttering closed.  “Fuck, I want it so bad.  Want you so bad.  Make me cum.” He slams his ass down onto the toy, face tightening in a silent scream.  “God, Hux!”

The screen goes black and Hux comes with a gasp, spitting curses, legs writhing.  He lays back, covered in his own mess, trying to steady his breath.

The notification light flashes again.

 

_ R: Please.  Give me anything. _

 

Hux snaps a close up photo of the line of cum on his inner left thigh.  He thinks it the safest choice, knowing the only thing that may identify him are the fine, reddish gold hairs on his pink flesh.  

 

_ H: Goodnight, Ren. _

 

Satisfied, he sets his datapad to silent, wipes at his thigh with his briefs, and voice commands the lights off.  

He sleeps better than he has in a very long time.

  
  
  



End file.
